I see the Moon
by kjady
Summary: Christmas eve Remus discovers Harry at the top of the Asronomy tower... Not slash... votes needed!


Disclaimer: NOT MINE! ALL J. K. ROWLINGS!

TO: MJSLSBS (Thank you for everything!)

I See the Moon

The astronomy tower was usually empty, especially this late and during this time of year. The frigid northern Scotland nights coupled with no lessons due to the Christmas break meant the freezing observation deck overlooking the lake was usually devoid of any life. The weather of late had also deterred visitors. The clouding, blowing mass of snow nipped the nose and tried to steal the cloak of any brave enough to brave a trip to the tallest tower. Occasionally Mrs. Norris, the castles caretaker's cat, or an owl perching on the railing were the only visitors to the lonely deck.

Tonight was different. A lone figure stood, cloak whipping in the freezing wind, staring at the luminescent half moon and twinkling stars. His wild dark hair waving wildly in the wind and his bright green eyes hid grief deep as an ocean and as wild as a tempest. He looked out at snow covered grounds surrounding the school, virgin white, blanketing the normally bustling grounds. Christmas eve was upon them, only an hour or so until Christmas in reality. The cheerful castle was nearly devoid of life. Two other students other than the dark haired boy had stayed, most opting to visit their homes in light of Lord Voldemort's return. Even his best friends had gone home, not that he blamed them. If he had had a home he was truly welcome, he would have be there, not here alone.

Last year… Last year he had left school for the holiday for the first and only time in six years. An attack on his best friends Ron's father had pushed all the Weasley children, his other best friend Hermione, and himself into staying in his godfathers home. Sirius had welcomed them all with open arms, ecstatic to have company in his dark, dreadful ancestral home.

"He was so… so happy…" the dark haired boy muttered, memories of Sirius singing carols, Sirius decorating, Sirius just being there, flashing threw his mind as a single tear traced his cheek, only to be angrily wiped away by a gloved hand. That had been the last time he had spoken to his godfather. Sirius had died less than six months later trying to save him and his friends in the Department of Mysteries.

All it had taken was a falsely planted vision from Voldemort in his mind and he had foolishly taken off to the Department of Mysteries dragging five of his friends with him. Deep it the bowels of the Ministry they had found the reason they were there. The hall of prophecy was holding a prophecy Voldemort wanted, concerning his destruction. Battling with death eaters members of the Order of the Phoenix, an Anti- Voldemort group, had shown up to save them. Unfortunately the only casualty had been his godfather, his last family. He had ran after his murderer Bellatrix Lestrange, his own cousin, and unsuccessfully tried to cast a Cruciatus curse on her. Voldemort himself had decided to make his entrance at this time. He was saved once again by Professor Dumbledore who had dueled the "dark" lord. After a powerful fight Voldemort had tried to possess him.

The pain had been unbearable, making him want to die… To be with Sirius again. The thought of Sirius had pushed Voldemort from him… Ministry officials had shown up after that and he had been sent back to Hogwarts.

Tears were falling fast now and e made no move to wipe them away. He missed him so _much_. So much it was a constant ache in his chest… a freezing cold not unlike the weather surrounding him. He could always look up and see Sirius in the night sky. That cold white light trickling down to earth…. It reminded him of a nursery song he had heard before. Quietly he sang the Words to the Night

"_I see the moon…. The moon sees me…. The moon sees the one that I want to see…. So God bless the moon…. And God bless me… And God bless the one that I want to see."_ He sang, his tenor voice blending with the snapping air around him.

"Harry?" a deep voice asked from the shadowy doorway. The young man in question whipped his head toward the voice, hastily wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing out here?" Professor Lupin asked. "And I though I told you to call me Remus or Moony when we are alone."

"Oh… Right Pro… Remus." Harry answered.

"You didn't answer my First question."

"I… I was thinking." was his subdued answer as Harry raised his eyes toward the sky once more.

"About Sirius." Remus stated quietly as Harry gave the tiniest of nods. "You miss him don't you." another nod.

"I know…. Know I shouldn't. I mean you knew him a lot longer! I shouldn't be blubbering about him…Especially after I killed him…." Harry sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Harry…. I…" Remus moaned as he gathered Harry into a comforting embrace. "Harry, you have every right to be upset…. He… He was the only father you ever knew. Gods, Harry! How long have you felt like this? IT WASN"T YOUR FAULT!" Remus growled loudly. "It was You-know-who and Bellatrix Lestrange… Not your fault and you know it!"

"I can't! I can't help it! It was my fault Sirius was even there! I… I…" Harry choked as Remus held him closer.

"It. was. NOT. Your fault!" Remus told him firmly as he rocked Harry slightly. Remus felt the teens relax in his arms and continued to rock him slightly, slowly sinking to the floor.

"I know Remus… It's hard to accept it though." Harry told him after a long silence, burrowing his head into the comforting, yet unfamiliar feeling arms holding him.

"I know, cub. It's hard to accept but you have to…" Remus said above him.

"Cub?" Harry asked slightly amused.

"I use to call you that when you were a baby… James called you Prongslett, Sirius Prongs Junior, and Lily called you 'Her little Seeker." Remus told him, a smile coloring his wistful voice.

"Really?"

"Really Cub."

A brief silence rent the air before Remus broke it.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah… Thank you… Moony."

A pleasant feeling swept through Remus Lupin when Harry said that…. A feeling He couldn't place. Love? Happiness? Joy? He wasn't too sure.

Harry sat in the comforting arms, soaking up the comfort offered.

"That song you sang… what…" Remus asked quietly.

"I… umm… you… umm heard that?" Harry asked embarrassedly.

"I caught bits and pieces… you have a very good voice…" Remus trailed off "Why don't you sing it again?"

"O… Okay… _I see the moon…. The moon sees me…. The moon sees the one that I want to see…. So God bless the moon…. And God bless me… And God bless the one that I want to see." _Harry sang, every emotion he felt towards Sirius bleeding into the words.

Remus felt tears prickle the backs of his eyes as Harry sand the simple song and he held the young man closer to his chest. They both sat in silence after Harry Finished singing. He pulled away enough to look at his watch. One minute past Midnight.

"Moony…"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Christmas." the green eyed youth told him quietly, snuggling closer.

"Happy Christmas, Cub."

A/N: Happy Christmas MJSLSBS! I hope you Like your Christmas Fic! And I hope everyone else who maybe reading it likes it. I have one request though. Please review and tell me if I should write more or leave it as a one shot. Also tell me if it should be a slash pairing if write more. THANKS!!


End file.
